Teridax
(dawniej)|| makuta_mask=Wielka (dawniej)| makuta_tools= (dawniej), (jako Maxilos), (jako Maxilos)| makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=Te-ri-daks| prod_number=8593| }}Teridax, Makuta z Metru Nui, znany też jako Makuta, był niezwykle potężnym Makutą, dawnym liderem i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Z sukcesem zaaranżował mistrzowski plan obalenia Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i przejęcia kontroli nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Wdał się później w bitwę z Mata Nui na Bara Magna, ale został zniszczony po tym, jak wbrew swej woli pomógł przywrócić Spherus Magna. Biografia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu, Teridax został stworzony, gdy Mata Nui użył substancji znanej jako Antidermis na wyspie w jednym z południowych łańcuchów Wszechświata Matoran. Jak inni Makuta, został stworzony członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji mającej na celu zachowanie porządku we wszechświecie i służenie woli Mata Nui. Jednakże, jak również każdy inny Makuta, był "przeklęty" wysoce ambitną i zwodniczą naturą, która będzie kierowała go przez całe życie. Mimo tego, Teridax miał inny cel, według Wielkich Istot. Przeznaczeniem Teridaxa było, na końcu misji Mata Nui, przejąć Robota Wielkiego Ducha, gdy Mata Nui zamieszka drugiego. Oboje wtedy połączyliby siły by odnowić Spherus Magna, jednakże Teridax nie miał o tym pojęcia. Bractwo pierwotnie wypełniało swój cel, tworząc Rahi, które miały zaludnić wszechświat. Teridax stworzył wiele ras Rahi, w tym Wodne Widmo. Wkrótce stał się najbardziej zaufanym porucznikiem Miserixa, przywódcy Bractwa. Gdy Liga Sześciu Królestw próbowała podbić Wszechświat Matoran, Teridax zebrał potężną armię Toa, Exo-Toa, Rahkshi i Rahi by ich powstrzymać. Później przygotował atak przeciwko zebranym armiom Barraki i zmiażdżył je. Teridax nakazał egzekucję Barraki; jednakże, Botar przybył i teleportował Barraki do Otchłani. Armie Barraki wkrótce upadły, a ich fortece zostały zniszczone. Idea Barraki by obalić Mata Nui wpłynęła mocno na Teridaxa i już wkrótce zaczął sam zastanawiać się nad uzurpacji Wielkiego Ducha. Gdy wybuchła Wojna Domowa Matoran na Metru Nui, Teridax miał powstrzymać walki. Dostrzegając wojnę jako szansę na pokazanie jak Makuta mogą narzucić porządek, zakończył wojnę zamykając walczące armie w Archiwach i uwalniając na nich eksponaty. Aby zapobiec dalszym konfliktom, Miserix przypisał Makuta do ochrony różnych regionów we Wszechświecie Matoran, a Teridax otrzymał region sławnego Metru Nui, jako nagrodę za zakończenie wojny. Dowództwo nad Bractwem Niedługo po tym, Mutran dowiedział się od Tren Kroma jak działa Wszechświat Matoran oraz jak obalić Mata Nui. Mutran podzielił się tą wiedzą z Teridaxem, który zwołał spotkanie i ogłosił swój plan obalenia Mata Nui do zebranych Makuta. Miserix, pełny obaw, że Teridax chce przejąć Bractwo, zaatakował go, co skończyło się ich walką. Teridax ostatecznie zwyciężył, a reszta Makuta wsparła go. Teridax ogłosił swoje dowództwo nad Bractwem i nakazał Krice i Spiriahowi zabić Miserixa. Rozkazał także Icaraxowi i Gorast zająć się stronnikami Miserixa. Bractwo, teraz już złe, zaczęło w sekrecie więzić Matoran. Wkrótce, Makuta ewoluowali z normalnych organicznych istot do zielono-czarnej substancji, nazywanej później Antidermis. Teridax, korzystając z ewolucji, nakazał przyprowadzić Duchy Nynrah na Destral, aby zmodyfikowały zbroje Makuta, czyniąc je bardziej odpowiednią do ich nowej formy. Sześć Toa Hagah zostało też przypisanych do Teridaxa jako jego ochroniarze. Do Bractwa dotarły pogłoski o stworzeniu Kanohi Avohkii, Maski Światła, na Artakhce. Ponieważ moc światła był niszcząca w stosunku do cienistych Makuta, Teridax wiedział, że trzeba najechać Artakhę i ukraść maskę. Nakazał ciche ukradnięcie maski, lecz Kojol, Makuta Artakhi, zamiast posłać armadę, sam wkradł się do fortecy i uciekł z Avohkii. Mimo zignorowania rozkazu Teridaxa o dyskrecji, Kojol został pochwalony za uzyskanie maski. Jednakże, Kojol i ci, którzy znali położenie Artakhi zostali zabici w tajemniczych warunkach, a Bractwo już nigdy nie mogło odnaleźć wyspy. Lider Toa Hagah Teridaxa, Toa Norik, wkrótce dowiedział się, że Bractwo Makuta ukradło Avokhii, i Hagah zbuntowali się przeciwko Teridaxowi i jego Bractwu. W wynikającym z tego konflikcie pokonali wielu z armii Bractwa i odzyskali Avohkii. Teridax walczył z nim aż do pata; jednakże, został ciężko ranny i musiał się wycofać. Toa Hagah zostali ostatecznie zmutowani w Rahaga przez Roodakę, ale wciąż byli w stanie uciec z Maską Światła. Ponieważ kilka Mrocznych Łowców, ogromnej organizacji łowców nagród, chroniło nieudolnie bazy gdy Toa Hagah zaatakowali, Teridax chciał ich egzekucji. Cień, przywódca Mrocznych Łowców, odmówił, a jego poplecznicy zostali wyrzuceni z wyspy. Niedługo po rebelii Toa Hagah, Teridax uderzył na Mata Nui, infekując Wielkiego Ducha specjalnym wirusem. Metru Nui ]] Teridax zaczął po tym swój plan pojmania Matoran Metru Nui. Przed najechaniem miasta, stworzył roślinę, aby utrzymać Matoran w swym uścisku. Nazwał ją Karzahni, po starożytnej istocie. Roślina była jednak zbyt samowolna i Teridax ją porzucił. Stworzył później Morbuzakha dla swojego planu. Zaczął wstępne przejęcie miasta poprzez porwanie jego przywódcy, Turagi Dume'a, i umieszczenie go w Sferze Matoran, zmuszając go do głębokiego snu. Używając mocy zmiennokształtności, Teridax przywdział formę Dume'a, wprowadzając zwierzaka Nivawka, którego używał do szpiegowania całego miasta. Po tym, zatrudnił trzech Mrocznych Łowców, Nidhikiego, Krekkę i Eliminatora. Nidhiki i Krekka mieli patrolować miasto i wykonywać każdy rozkaz Teridaxa, gdy Eliminator stacjonował poza miastem. Teridax wysłał większość Toa miasta poza nie na misje, gdzie zostali szybko wybici przez Eliminatora, zostawiając tylko Toa Lhikana by chronił miasto. Wciąż grając rolę Turagi Dume'a, Teridax nakazał najlepszemu Konstruktorowi Masek, Vakamie, by wykuł Kanohi Vahi, Maskę Czas, i podarował mu. Makuta chciał umieścić wszystkich Matoran w Sferach; przez lata, ich pamięć i siła byłyby powoli usuwane, ale Teridax planował użyć Vahi by przyspieszyć proces. Gdy Matoranie obudzą się, on ujawniłby się jako ich wybawca i pan. ]] Teridax odkrył rosnące podejrzenia Lhikana, i to, że Lhikan będzie próbował stworzyć kolejnych Toa. Nakazał Nidhikiemu i Krekce porwać Toa Ognia i zmanipulować jego umysł tak, żeby wybrał na Toa nieodpowiednich Matoran, na wypadek, gdyby udało mu się wypełnić swe przeznaczenie. Teridax nie wiedział jednak, że Mata Nui zmienił gwiazdy, aby Lhikan słusznie wybrał Matoran. Wielki Duch wyrył również imiona wybranych Matoran w jego umyśle: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua i Nuju. Wierząc, że pozbył się przeszkody w formie większej ilości Toa, Teridax uwolnił Morbuzakha w Wielkim Piecu w Ta-Metru. Celem rośliny Morbuzakh było przepędzenie Matoran do Koloseum, gdzie Vahki, skład egzekucyjny porządek na Metru Nui, ich porwie. Teridax dowiedział się, że Mroczni Łowcy pojmali Lhikana, lecz nie zanim Toa udało się dostarczyć Kamienie Toa do Matoran. Użył wtedy Nivawka, aby szpiegować nowo-uformowanych Toa Metru. Teridax odkrył, że nowi Toa planują zebrać Wielkie Dyski, aby pokonać Morbuzakha, a żeby ich powstrzymać, wysłał Nidhikiego i Krekkę, aby zdobyli Wielkie Dyski zanim zrobią to Toa. Nie udało im się jednak, i Toa zebrali Wielkie Dyski, których użyli do pokonania Morbuzakha. Toa Metru przybyli wtem do Koloseum i ofiarowali Wielkie Dyski Turadze Dumie jako prezent. Teridax odmówił i określił Toa jako oszustów, którzy pojmali Lhikana. Udało mu się uwięzić trzech Toa: Onewę, Whenuę i Nuju, ale reszta uciekła. Za nimi wysłał Vakhi, jak również Nidhikiego i Krekkę. Pomimo Toa na wolności, Teridax kontynuował swój plan. Nadał wiadomość do Matoran, aby zebrali się w Koloseum. Tam, Vahki umieściły ich wszystkich w Matorańskich Sferach. Krótko po uwięzieniu Matoran, cała szóstka Toa Metru i Turaga Lhikan pojawili się na scenie. Teridax odkrył przed nimi swą prawdziwą tożsamość i zainicjował Wielki Kataklizm, który zrodził wiele katastrof na całym Wszechświecie Matoran, co doprowadziło do zaśnięcia Mata Nui. Gdy Toa Metru uciekli, Teridax pochłonął Nidhikiego, Krekkę i Nivawka, używając ich ciał do dopełnienia jego własnej transformacji, chociaż przytłoczenie ich woli było nie lada wyzwaniem. Gdy ich absorbował, Toa Metru wzięli sześć Sfer Matoran i uciekli z miasta przy pomocy Transportera Vahki. Teridax zaczął ich gonić i wdał się w walkę z Toa Metru przy Wielkiej Barierze. Zajął pozycję na szczycie klifu i tworzył ogromne filary Protodermis, próbując zatrzymać transporter. Vakama, dzięki pomocy Nuju i jego Kanohi Matatu, dostał się do miejsca na Wielkiej Barierze, gdzie czekał już Teridax. Tam, wyciągnął skończoną Kanohi Vahi z pojemnika. Teridax, będąc pod wrażeniem, zaoferował Toa dołączenie do Bractwa, ale Vakama odmówił. Teridax wtedy uwolnił Mroczną Dłoń by wykończyć Vakamę, ale ten użył Maski Czasu. Nie mogąc przejąć kontroli nad Vahi, Vakamie nie udało się zatrzymywać nadchodzącej dłoni cieni, co zmusiło Lhikana do działa. Mroczna Dłoń Teridaxa uderzyła w tarczę Lhikana, a emitująca z niej mroczna energia zabiła Turagę. Gdy Vakama opłakiwał Lhikana, Teridax pozyskał Vahi, która została odrzucona. Zanim mógł jej użyć, Vakama wystrzelił Kanoka, aby wyzwolić maskę z uścisku Teridaxa, i Vahi wylądowała w morzu. Wściekły, Teridax wystrzelił kolejną mroczną dłoń w kierunku Vakamy, tylko by odkryć, że ten opanował swoją Kanohi Hunę, która pozwoliła mu stać się niewidzialnym. Teridax podążał za Vakamą przez Wielką Barierę, uderzając w miejsca, w których, jak podejrzewał, znajdował się Vakama, przy pomocy swej mrocznej dłoni, dopóki nie trafił w samą barierę. Nie mogąc pochłonąć tak ogromnego przedmiotu, Teridax został przygnieciony do klifu. Zanim mógł odzyskać siły, pozostali Toa Metru połączyli siły z Vakamą, aby uformować Pieczęć Toa na Teridaksie. Ta porażka sprawiła, że Teridax rozszerzył zakres swych ambicji, poza spowodowanie śpiączki Wielkiego Ducha i rządzenie Metru Nui. Teraz, wraz z nowym planem, Teridax pragnął zastąpić Mata Nui jako władcę wszechświata. Wiedząc, że będzie mógł uwolnić siebie tylko tą samą mocą żywiołów, która go uwięziła, Teridax pozwolił swemu umysłowi wędrować, aż ostatecznie dotarł do Roodaki, wicekrólowej hordy Visoraków, i Sidoraka, Króla Visoraków. Nakazał im przejąć Metru Nui, a w sekrecie poinformował Roodakę jak ma uwolnić go z jego więzienia. Horda Visoraków z łatwością przejęła opuszczone miasto, a Roodaka ukruszyła niewielki fragment klatki Protodermis. Umieściła go potem w jej zbroi, niewiele nad jej światełkiem sercowym. Toa Metru wrócili do Miasta Legend po resztę Matoran, ale zostali porwani i zmutowani w formę Toa Hordika przez Visoraki. Roodace udało się przekonać Vakamę, aby do niej dołączył i namówiła Sidoraka, aby przekazał mu dowództwo nad Visorakami. Inni Toa, z Keetongu i Rahaga, zaatakowali Koloseum w celu uratowania Vakamy. W wynikającej z tego bitwie Sidorak zostaje zabity przez Keetongu. Bitwa skończyła się gwałtownie, gdy ogromny Kahgarak, ujeżdżany przez Roodakę, wystrzelił podmuch energii, który oszołomił Hordika na tyle, żeby Visoraki mogły się zbliżyć. Vakama pojawił się po tym, oferując Matau, z którym walczył, w ręce Roodaki. Jednakże, przewodzeni przez Matau, inni Hordika wystrzelili elementarne Rhotuka w Roodakę. Vakama potwierdził swoją lojalność dla przyjaciół, wystrzeliwując Rhotuka w kierunku Vortixx, powalając ją. Wszystkie Rhotuka jednak weszły w kontakt z odłamkiem, uwalniając Teridaxa. Po wyzwoleniu, użył swych cienistych mocy, aby teleportować Roodakę z dala od Koloseum. Keetongu, stwierdzając, że Toa są warci jego daru, użył mocy leczniczych, aby przywrócić Toa Metru do ich oryginalnych form. Toa opuścili wyspę wraz z pozostałymi Matoranami. Wraz z odejściem Matoran i rozproszeniem Visoraków, Teridaxowi pozostała jedna rzecz do odzyskania z Metru Nui: Vahi. Przeszukał w tym celu Wielką Barierę, ale zamiast niej znalazł nieprzytomnego Vakamę. Postanowił stworzyć iluzję wokół Toa, aby nakłonić go do odkrycia przed nim położenia maski. Iluzja zawiera Vakamę jako Matoranina i Matoran, którzy znali położenie Wielkich Dysków jako Toa. Teridax przybrał formę Turagi Lhikana i namówił Vakamę aby zjednoczył się z Boggarakiem, który ukazał się przed nim jako Nokama. Vakama ostatecznie dotarł do bazy Teridaxa w Po-Metru, gdzie Vakama miał wizję Krakuy, przyszłego Toa Dźwięków. Zdając sobie sprawę, że był pod wpływem iluzji, gdy Teridaxa pojawił się jako Turaga Lhikan, wystrzelił dysk Kanoka w Nokamę, kończąc czar. Teridax dowiedział się, że Maska Czasu została zabrana przez Voporaka, sprzymierzeńca Mrocznych Łowców. Teridax i Vakama stworzyli sojusz by ocalić Vahi, dopóki ta nie będzie poza wpływem Mrocznych Łowców. Przyciągając the Shadowed One, przywódcę Mrocznych Łowców, który przybył do Metru Nui sprawdzić nagłe zniknięcie Nidhikiego i Krekki, chcieli odzyskać od niego Vahi. Gdy Vakama wszedł do Wielkiej Światyni by walczyć z ochroniarzem Cienia, Sentrakhiem, Teridax walczył z Keetongu, który wyczuł jego obecność i przybył go zniszczyć. Potężny Rahi nie był w stanie go pokonać, ale eksplozja spowodowana walką Vakamy odrzuciła Teridaxa. The Shadowed One przybył z Vahi i Voporakiem, a oboje dyktatorów kłóciło się o prawa własności do Vahi. Vakama korzystając z gniewu pomiędzy nimi, zwrócił uwagę Cienia na nowy wygląd Teridaxa. Rozpoznając w nim fragmenty Nidhikiego i Krekki, the Shadowed One zadeklarował wojnę przeciwko Bractwu Makuta w akcie zemsty. W nadchodzącej bitwie The Shadowed One użył swoich laserów z oczu, aby rozerwać skrzydła Teridaxa. Przywódca Bractwa obezwładnił Voporaka przez odebranie mu przytomności przy pomocy cierpienia, potem przytłoczył przywódce Łowców i rzucił go na Voporaka, powodując, że ten zaczął się gwałtownie starzeć. Podczas bitwy, Vakama ukradł Vahi i uciekł do zrujnowanego Wielkiego Pieca, używając swojego Miotacza Dysków. Teridax ruszył za nim i ostatecznie dogonił go. Vakama zagroził jednak, że zniszczy Vahi, jeśli Teridax nie zgodzi się na pozwolenie mu na ucieczkę i danie spokoju Matoranom przez jeden rok. Jeśli Vahi zostałaby zniszczona, czas przestałby istnieć, więc Teridax nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko zgodzić się na jego warunki, nie atakując Matoran przez rok. Oboje zgodzili się, a Teridax teleportował Vakamę na wyspę Mata Nui. Teridax, sprawdziwszy umysł Vakamy podczas bitwy, udał się do miejsca walki Toa Metru z Mavrahem, i odzyskał Sferę Matoran, którą zgubili. Matoranin w środku, Ahkmou, wkrótce się przebudził, a Teridax opowiedział mu fałszywą historię kłamstw i oszustw Toa, zdobywając w Matoraninie sprzymierzeńca. Krótko po tym, Teridax opuścił Metru Nui by zmierzyć się z Icaraxem, który postanowił zbuntować się przeciwko Bractwu i przejąć Wszechświat Matoran dla siebie. Teridax dał Icaraxowi przewagę, pozwalając mu atakować go bez przerwy przez godziny. Jednakże, gdy Icarax był już za bardzo zmęczony by kontynuować, Teridax odpowiedział, wpierw przez odwrócenie armii Manasów Icaraxa przeciwko niemu, a potem przez własne, brutalne ataki. Po walce, Teridax pozwolił mu żyć, ponieważ wciąż potrzebował jego umiejętności, a potem wrócił do Mangaii, aby czekać na przybycie Toa Mata. Mata Nui Jak powiedział, tak też uczynił. Teridax czekał jeden rok zanim zaatakował Matoran. Docierając do wyspy Mata Nui, odkrył, że Toa Metru poświęcili swoją energię Toa by obudzić Matoran, przemieniając siebie w Turaga. Jako, że wyspa była praktycznie bezbronna, Teridax użył Kraata by zainfekować maski, które z kolei użył, by uczynić z Rahi na wyspie swe sługi. Użył tych Rahi, aby nękać Matoran, utrzymując ich w strachu, i zapobiegać ich powrotowi na Metru Nui do czasu, gdy nie będzie to służyło jego interesom. Teridax kontynuował napaści na Matoran przez prawie tysiąc lat, dopóki Takua, Av-Matoranin przebrany za Ta-Matorainna, znalazł Kamienie Toa, które przyciągnęły Toa Mata na Mata Nui. Toa Mata odkryli sytuację wyspy i szybko zebrali Wielkie Maski. Użyli tych Kanohi później do dostania się do Mangaii, jaskini Teridaxa. Toa zmierzyli się z Manasami Makuty, jak również z jego Toa Cienia, których stworzył, dopóki nie dotarli do samego Teridaxa. Ten przebrał się za Matorana, rzeczy, której obrona była obowiązkiem każdego Toa. Po krótkiej wymianie, podczas której Kopaka poznał jego przebranie, Teridax zmienił się w wirującą masę zardzewiałych części maszyn i macek. Toa Mata udało się przeżyć jego atak i połączyli swe Moce Żywiołów, uderzając w niego, męcząc go, co doprowadziło do jego odwrotu. W celu rozproszenia Toa i odzyskania swej mocy, Teridax aktywował sygnał, który obudził Bohroki. Bohroki zostały ostatecznie pokonane przez Toa Mata, którzy zostali narażeni na działanie Zenergizowanego Protodermis i stali się Toa Nuva. Specjalne Bohroki zwane Bohrok-Kal pojawiły się później i ukradły moce żywiołów Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva zaczęli szukać Kanohi Nuva, aby wyrównać braki w ich mocy. Podczas wędrówki Gali, Tahu i Kopaki, Teridax zmanipulował płaszczyznę wokół nich, tworząc iluzję w celu powstrzymania ich przed uzyskaniem maski. Pojawił się też przed nimi, w wystarczającej ilości odzyskawszy swą energię, gdy próbowali pokonać Rahi Nui. Makuta pozwolił im odejść, gdy pokonali stwora. Bohrok-Kal zostały wkrótce pokonani przez Toa Nuva, a Teridax w pełni zregenerowany. Maska Światła Kanohi Avohkii została wkrótce znaleziona przez Matoranina Takuę. Wiedząc jakim maska jest zagrożeniem, Teridax uwolnił troje Rahkshi, Guurahka, Lerahka i Panrahka, by znaleźć i pojmać Herolda Siódmego Toa, jak również zdobyć Maskę Światła. Troje Rahkshi zaatakowało Ta-Koro, jednakże Takua i Jaller już odeszli z maską. Rahkshi dogoniły ich w Ko-Koro, ale zostały zamrożone w jeziorze lodu dzięki interwencji Kopaki. Makuta wysłał wtedy trzech kolejnych Rahkshi, Vorahka, Kurahka i Turahka. Teridax objawił się Takule w mrocznym tunelu Onu-Wahi, gorsząc go i przerażając, co doprowadziło go do opuszczenia poszukiwań. Jendakże, mimo jak najlepszych starań Teridaxa, podczas bitwy o Kanohi Avohkii Takua zdał sobie sprawę, że to on jest przepowiedzianym Toa Światła, i przywdział maskę na twarz, zmieniając się w Takanuvę. Takanuva z łatwością zniszczył Rahkshi, a Toa Nuva zbudowali Ussanui z ich szczątków. Toa użył tego pojazdu, aby dostać się do jaskini Teridaxa by zmierzyć się z Władcą Cieni. Teridax kpiąco wyzwał Toa Światła na wstrząsający mecz Kolhii, w którym musieli uderzyć swojego przeciwnika kulą Zenergizowanego Protodermis. Teridax pozwolił Takanuvie wygrać, uznając to za odpowiedni czas na pozwolenie Matoranom na powrót do Metru Nui. Takanuva próbował zdjąć jego maskę, czemu też on stawiał opór, i oboje wpadli do basenu Zenergizowanego Protodermis. To, co wyszło z basenu, było istotą stworzoną z Takanuvy i Teridaxa - Takutanuvą. Podniósł on masywną kamienną bramę, odkrywając małą komnatę prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Gdy wszyscy Toa Nuva, Turaga i Matoranie pośpiesznie przekroczyli wrota, Takutanuva zatrzymał Hahli i użył cząstki swej mocy by wskrzesić Jallera, który zginął podczas poszukiwań, przy użyciu jego maski. To osłabiło Takutanuvę, przez co nie mógł już utrzymać bramy. Kamienne wrota zmiażdżyły go. Takanuva przeżył wypadek, ale Teridax pozostał pod drzwiami, jego zbroja została rozerwana, a esencja ulotniła się. To spowodowało, że Matoranie uznali go za martwego, i wrócili do Metru Nui. Maska Życia Mroczny Łowca imieniem Hakann wkrótce usłyszał pogłoski o śmierci Teridaxa z rąk Toa Światła. Zabrał ze sobą pięciu innych Mrocznych Łowców z jego rasy: Zaktana, Vezoka, Avaka, Reidaka i Thoka, do opuszczonej bazy Teridaxa. Gdy Piraka dotarli na Voya Nui, określili siebie jako Toa. Nawet to jednak nie pomogło im zbliżyć się do Maski Życia, a Makuta wyrył w umyśle Zaktana sekret jego esencji i pomysł jak zbudować kryształową kadź. Esencja Teridaxa została zebrana w zbiorniku, gdzie zmieniła się w zielono-czarną wirusową substancję, którą Piraka nazwali Antidermis. Esencja została umieszczona w sferach Zamor, zmuszając każdego trafione by wykonywał wolę Piraka. Teridax pozwolił na to jedynie Zaktanowi. Teridax czekał wewnątrz kadzi, dopóki Brutaka i Axonn nie walczyli w komnacie, w której przebywał. Axonn skruszył kadź pod koniec walki, uwalniając Teridaxa do powietrza. W międzyczasie, Ignika spadła do głebin zatoki Voya Nui. Toa Inika zeszli Korytarzem do Otchłani, gdzie zaginęła Maska Życia, a esencja Makuty podążyła za nimi. Kiedy Matoro użył Iden by uwolnić swego ducha, Teridax przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Użył potem swej mocy by utopić tunel w kompletnej ciemności i ukradł Eldę Hahli, aby zapobiec dostrzeżeniu ducha Matoro poza jego ciałem. Jednakże, Hewkii odkrył oszustwo Teridaxa, a Inika zagrozili zniszczeniem ciała Matoro, woląc się go pozbyć, aniżeli pozwolić Teridaxowi je kontrolować. To sprawiło, że Makuta opuścił ciało i odszedł. Maxilos W ciemnych wodach, Makuta przejął ciało robota Maxilosa. Będąc w oceanie, skontaktował się z Gorast, która poinformowała go o tym, że znaleźli drogę do Karda Nui. Nakazał najpotężniejszym Makuta przejąć ją i zmienić tak wielu Av-Matoran w Matoran Cienia jak tylko się da. Przebrany za Maxilosa, ukazał się Matoro, uwalniając Toa, gdy został pojmany przez Dekara-Hydraxona, i został z nim jako towarzysz podróży. Opuścił chwilowo robotyczne ciało, gdy Matoro zmierzył się z armią rekinów Takea Pridaka przy użyciu Tryny, a Makuta nie chciał, żeby Barraki go rozpoznały. Teridax odkrył pozostałości alternatywnej Toa Tuyet podczas poszukiwań resztek Otchłani. Wierząc, że jest to zbroja prawdziwej Tuyet, i że fragmenty Kamienia Nui są w nią wbudowane, przyprowadził do nich Matoro, oznajmiając, że to odpowie na wiele jego pytań. Teridax zmusił Matoro by użył mocy swej maski do wskrzeszenia zwłok Tuyet, żeby mógł odzyskać to, co wierzył było fragmentami Kamienia Nui, wbudowanymi w jej zbroję. Z uzyskanymi fragmentami, planował użyć Włóczni Artakhi do odtworzenia Kamienia Nui. Użył swej mocy telepatii by powiedzieć Icaraxowi, aby ten przyniósł mu Włócznię Artahki, ale legendarny tyran Karzahni również był w pobliżu, z własnymi celami światowego podboju. Podsłuchując dyskusję o włóczni, Karzahni zaatakował, rozrywając pozostałości Tuyet i z łatwością pokonując Matoro. Teridax stawił czoła tyranowi i zyskał przewagę, dopóki Karzahni nie użył swojej Kanohi Olisi. Teridax dostrzegł budzącego się Mata Nui, mszczącego się na tych, którzy ośmielili się mu przeciwstawić; zemsta tak okropna, że jej wizja doprowadziła Teridaxa do krzyku. Teridaxowi udało się pozbierać z wizji i powalić Karzahniego. Stojąc nad leżącym oponentem, użył swej mocy telepatii by przebić się przez umysł Karzahniego. Dokończył po tym walkę przy użyciu mocy magnetyzmu, która wysłała tyrana w górę. Krótko po dyspucie pomiędzy Icaraxem, a Toa Nuva, Makuta dostarczył włócznię do Teridaxa. Przywódca Bractwa zaczął używać mocy artefaktu, a kiedy Matoro próbował go powstrzymać, został zamrożony w jednym z jego pól statycznych. Zanim Makuta mógł odtworzyć Kamień Nui, został powstrzymany przez zmutowanego Brutakę. Podczas ich walki Brutaka wziął włócznię od Teridaxa i przyzwał Botara, który zabrał artefakt i teleportował się, rujnując plan Teridaxa. Brutaka powiedział Matoro, aby wrócił do reszty Mahri, co też zrobił, ufając bardziej Brutace, aniżeli Teridaxowi. Makuta zaatakował wtem Brutakę, który z łatwością kontrował jego ciosy. Brutaka przekonał Teridaxa, aby odszedł i odzyskał Maskę Życia, która była w tym czasie w rękach Dekara-Hydraxona. Odszedł, wiedząc, że Dekar-Hydraxon najprawdopodobniej zniszczy Ignikę, uprzednio obiecując Brutace dokończenie ich walki. Teridax był obok Matoro po krótkim starciu między Hahli, Dekar-Hydraxonem i Mantaxem. Chcąc pozbyć się Teridaxa/Maxilosa, Matoro zasugerował Toa Mahri, aby Maxilos wytropił Dekara-Hydraxona. Bez możliwości wyboru, przebrany Makuta udał się na poszukiwania strażnika więziennego, razem ze Spinaxem. Po krótkim czasie, udało mu się go namierzyć. Dekar-Hydraxon, wierząc, że Maxilos dalej jest tylko robotem Otchłani, powiedział strażnikowi, aby udał się z nim na poszukiwania Mantaxa. Kiedy próby przekonania Hydraxona o odpuszczeniu Mantaxowi i schwytaniu Toa Mahri i reszty Barraki nie udały się, Teridax zaatakował strażnika. Dowiadując się, że Maxilos nie jest już zwykłym robotem, Dekar-Hydraxon przyzwał Spinaxa by zaatakował Maxilosa, tylko by zauważyć jak Tropiciel Energii zostaje odrzucony przez potężną istotę. Pamiętając o sile Makuta, Dekar-Hydraxon zaatakował go przy użyciu sztyletów, wbijając je w nogi Teridaxa. Wyrywając ostrza, Teridax ryknął na Dekara-Hydraxona, a podmuch dźwięku odrzucił Hydraxona. Hydraxonowi udaje się jednak wycelować Miotaczem Cordak w podwodną górę, sprawiając, że głazy zaczęły spadać na Teridaxa. Gdy Teridax wydostał się z lawiny, od razu pomknął do Kłów Brzytworyba. Tam, z ciężko uszkodzonym ciałem Maxilosa, Teridax został prawie zahipnotyzowany przez Takadoxa, który chciał, by ten zabił Mantaxa. Odrzucając Takadoxa, Teridax został zaatakowany przez Matoro, który zamroził go w bloku lodu. Nagły spadek temperatury spowodował pęknięcia na ciele, a esencja Teridaxa zaczęła zamarzać. Później, podczas walki przeciwko Dekar-Hydraxonowi, płomienie Jallera stopiły jego więzienie, a Teridax udał się od razu po Maskę Życia. Zanim jednak mógł do niej dotrzeć, Jaller uderzył maskę, która poleciała do rąk Matoro. Makuta nie zamierzał zaatakować Matoro, i zaledwie patrzył jak oboje Toa znikają, wykazując dumę z ich czynów. Teridax odwrócił się, by stanąć do walki z Barraki, odkrywając przed nimi, że wcale nie był Maxilosem, a Makutą, który doprowadził do ich porażki w przeszłości. Wściekli, Barraki zaatakowali Teridaxa, tylko po to, aby czwórka z nich została natychmiast pokonana. Takadox próbował uciec, pokazując Teridaxowi Tabliczkę Tranzytu, ale zamiast tego został wrzucony do wizji, pokazującej los Barraki. Jednakże, w niewiedzy Teridaxa, inne Barraki zbierały swoje armie. W czasie, gdy wizja Teridaxa zakończyła się, Barraki zebrali już armie i powiedzieli Teridaxowi, że tylko udawali pokonanych. Wtem wezwali ponad 100 000 podwodnych Rahi, nastawionych przeciwko Teridaxowi. Ciało Maxilosa została ciężko uszkodzone po ataku ze strony armii Barraki. Zbierając się po walce, Teridax pozwolił Barraki odejść, wiedząc, że jego zadaniem było tylko opóźnienie ich, a nie zniszczenie. Poczuł nagle gwałtowną zmianę, gdy Mata Nui umarł i, wiedząc, że to nie może tak się skończyć, modlił się do siebie w głowie, aby Toa Mahri kontynuowali swoje zadanie wskrzeszenia Wielkiego Ducha, żeby jego plan mógł się ziścić. Teridax po pewnym czasie opuścił zbroję Maxilosa i powrócił na Metru Nui. Zakończenie Teridax udał się do Procesora Rdzenia, znajdującego się pod Koloseum, gdzie dostał się dzięki przejściu przez niedawno zrobione dziury w fundamentach Koloseum. Ostatecznie dotarł do planowanego miejsca, którym było poprzednie położenie ducha Mata Nui. Zanim duch Mata Nui mógł wrócić do tego miejsca, Teridax pojawił się i przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Mata Nui'ego. Używając zmysłów Wielkiego Ducha, odkrył, że Jaller, Hahli i Nuparu są w niebezpieczeństwie na wyspie Artidax. Przemówił telepatycznie do Jallera, a potem obudził go bolesnym wstrząsem. Gdy Teridax czekał na przebudzenie ciała Mata Nui, Toa Hagah, zmutowany Zaktan i Miserix pojawili się w komnacie, szukając go. Sekundy później, Helryx i Keetongu przeszli przez portal, stworzony przypadkowo przy użyciu Olmak Vezona, a Axonn i Brutaka dotarli do komnaty dzięki Olmak Brutaki. Zdając sobie sprawę z powodu ich przybycia, Teridax uwolnił wstrząs energii z jednego z paneli maszynerii, który roztrzaskał Kanohi Olmak Brutaki, nie pozwalając im na odejście. Po krótkiej rozmowie, pozornie zabił Zaktana przez rozerwanie go i jego materii skowytem; jednakże Zaktan przeżył. Miserix próbował zniszczyć maszynerię pokoju, mając nadzieję na zabicie Teridaxa. Teridax wziął odwet przez stworzenie potężnej iluzji, która przekonała wszystkich zebranych (w tym Miserixa), że Miserixa został zmieniony w portret samego siebie. Teridax umieścił po tym Toa Hagah w innej iluzji, w której pokonali go, pozwalając Matoranom żyć w spokoju i szczęściu. Gdy Toa Hagah odeszli, Teridax teleportował Axonna, Brutakę i Keetongu do najdalej wysunięty na południe brzeg wszechświata. Postanowił zostawić Helryx jako stałą radę, aby mógł podzielić się z nią wszystkimi swymi myślami i ambicjami. Trochę czasu później, Toa Nuva obudzili ciało Mata Nui z Karda Nui. Teridax w końcu ujawnił swoją dominację nad ciałem Wielkiego Ducha, i co za tym idzie, nad całym Wszechświatem Matoran. Szybko skorzystał ze swych nowych mocy, tworząc sztorm na Srebrnym Morzu, który zatopił statki Bractwa atakujące Metru Nui. Podczas świętowania na Metru Nui, Teridax objawił się Toa, Turaga i Matoranom, aranżując gwiazdy nad Metru Nui w kształt Kanohi Kraahkan i ogłaszając, że zdobył całkowitą dominację nad wszechświatem. Przywiązał też ducha Mata Nui do Ignika i wysłał w przestrzeń kosmiczną, pozbawiając świat ostatniej nadziei na ocalenie. Teridax uwięził ostatnich żyjących Makuta i zmusił ich do stworzenia armii Rahkshi, po czym wyeliminował ich. Wkrótce wysłał grupę Rakhshi w pościg za Toa i Matoran Metru Nui, a potem zwrócił swą uwagę na wyspę Daxię, niszcząc ją. Po tym, wysłał kolejny oddział Rahkshi, aby zawładnąć Odiną, i grupę Exo-Toa, aby pojmać i "zdyscyplinować" różnych rebeliantów. Wysłał również legiony Rahkshi do podbicia Artakhi. W pewnym momencie, Teridax odkrył, że Vortixx, Steltiański robotnik, Zyglak i Piraka mogą zostać połączone w potężną istotę, jeśli wrzuci się ich wszystkich do zenergizowanego protodermis. Umieścił ideę w umysłach plemion Skakdi na Zakazie, które uzyskały potrzebne istoty i stworzyły fuzję. Zastanawiając się nad swoim potencjałem kontroli innych światów, Teridax przypomniał sobie Mata Nui'ego, uwięzionego w Masce Życia, który odleciał, uciekając od wszechświata. Teridax postanowił znaleźć i zmiażdżyć dawnego Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, jego uwaga została odwrócona, gdy poczuł przybycie innego Makuty z alternatywnego wymiaru, wraz z Mazeką. Teridax uwolnił cyklon, który skierował obu do opuszczonej wioski Ba-Matoran, pełnej zwłok Visoraków. Mówiąc przez martwego Rahi, Teridax przygotował "odpowiednie przywitanie" swojemu odpowiednikowi, teleportując trzech Mrocznych Takanuva do walki z nim. Teridax wezwał potem Czerwoną Gwiazdę i opuścił Aqua Magna, planując udać się na Bara Magna i zabić Mata Nui'ego raz na zawsze. Dowiedział się wówczas o konflikcie pomiędzy Miserixem, Artakhą, Helryx, Axonnem, Brutaką i Tuyet wewnątrz Procesora Rdzenia, i nakazał im opuszczenie komnaty. Odmówili, więc przeteleportował ich, wraz z dwoma Matoranami i Lewą, poza Wszechświat Matoran, w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Pojawił się krótko po tym jak Mata Nui przejął kontrolę nad nowym robotem i stanął naprzeciwko swojego brata. Mata Nui odkrył wtedy przed nim, że przeznaczone im było pracować razem w odtworzeniu Spherus Magna, a nie walczyć przeciwko sobie. Po zniszczeniu jednego z Czarnych Szczytów i zabiciu tysiąca Skralli, Teridax zaoferował Mata Nui szansę dołączenia do niego w podboju znanego wszechświata. Gdy Mata Nui odmówił, Teridax uwolnił destruktywną energię z jego ciała, uderzając robotyczne cielsko Mata Nui Mata Nui kontynuował swoje próby przekonania go do współpracy, a Teridax powalił go swoimi dłońmi. Z kpiną wzywał Wielkie Istoty aby się pojawiły, jeśli jego przeznaczeniem faktycznie było zjednoczenie planet, po czym powiedział Mata Nui'emu, że powinien porzucić własne starania. Mata Nui odmówił, mając silną więź z mieszkańcami planety. Obrzydzony nowym poczuciem troski brata, Teridax zlokalizował populację Agori i Glatorian wewnątrz osłoniętej górskiej jaskini i rozerwał górę, grożąc, że opuści na nich jej fragmenty. Mata Nui wściekł się i powalił go zanim ten zdążył to zrobić. Podczas ich konfrontacji, Teridax przypomniał Mata Nui, że jego ciało jest pojemnikiem Wszechświata Matoran, a uderzanie go może zranić niewinne istoty wewnątrz niego. Daremne starania Glatorian do przebicia się przez zbroję wreszcie zyskały uwagę Teridaxa, który uwolnił falę energii w ich kierunku i wysłał legiony Rahkshi i armie Skakdi (te drugie dowodzone przez Nektanna) na Bara Magna. Po powaleniu Mata Nui'ego przy użyciu laserów, Teridax oznajmił Bara Magna jako jego własność. Teridax był świadkiem formacji Złotej Zbroi i rozrzucił fragmenty dzięki eksplozji. Po uszkodzeniu, zadanym przez Mata Nui, wysłał oddziały Visoraków, aby naprawiły uszkodzenia. Wreszcie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego brat i sprzymierzeńcy nigdy nie będą chcieli żyć pod jego kontrolą, w gniewie wezwał impuls energii grawitacyjnej, chcąc zmiażdżyć Bara Magna. Mata Nui desperacko odbił podmuch w kierunku Bota Magna i Aqua Magna, przyciągając je do planety. Tahu, który odzyskał już fragmenty zbroi, użył jej do zniszczenia Rahkshi, co zaskoczyło i osłabiło Teridaxa. Z ostatnim pchnięciem Mata Nui'ego, Teridax został odrzucony na nadchodzący fragment Aqua Magna, który uderzył go w głowę. Uszkodzenia systemów ostatecznie zabijają go, w końcu powalając tyrana i kończąc jego rządy. Jako, że Spherus Magna zostaje zreformowane natychmiast po jego śmierci, Teridax nieświadomie dopełnia swe przeznaczenie przejęcia Wszechświata Matoran i wsparcia Mata Nui'ego w naprawie szkód Rozpadu. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia :Zobacz Teridax (Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia) Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej rzeczywistości, Teridax nosi zainfekowaną Kanohi Hau, jako, że Kraahkan została zamknięta w Archiwach Onu-Metru. Takanuva spotkał Makutę w formię Tuyet podczas poszukiwań Krahka. On i dwóch innych Makuta, Krika i Kojol, zgodzili się pomóc Takanuvie znaleźć Brutakę, jeśli Toa odzyska Vahi z rąk Matoranina Jallera. Teridax dołącza do bitwy przeciwko Tuyet w Koloseum, ale jest zmuszony wycofać się przez śmierć Kojola z rąk Toa Żelaza i Plazmy. Jednakże, wkrótce znowu wspomógł swoje siły, i wraz z Kriką, udało im się powalić Matoran i Lewę. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W alternatywnej rzeczywistości, Teridax przeżył śmierć Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i wyrwał Icaraxa z jego ciała, aby je przejąć. Po tym zaczął pochłaniać zbroję każdego kolejnego Makuta, którego zabijał, zdobywając masę i wiedzę każdego z nich, i ostatecznie stając się nierozpoznawalnym kolosem. 10 000 lat później, odnajduje sposób przejścia przez świetlną barierę Turagi Takanuvy; stworzenie cienistej zbroi, która wytrzyma na tyle długo, narażona na barierę, aby pozwolić nosicielowi przejść bez żadnych szkód. Planował wprowadzić armię Rahkshi do Królestwa Wielkiego Ducha i zemścić się na Zakonie Mata Nui, tym, który go wygnał. W tunelach pod Królestwem, wygnany Teridax zmierzył się z Toa Takanuva, Toa Tanmą i Toa Matoro. Podczas walki, użył swej mocy rozpadu by zabić Tanmę, i pochłonął Matoro przy użyciu mrocznej dłoni. Matoro pozwolił się wchłonąć ponieważ wiedział, że po 10 000 lat wygnania i porażek, Teridax nie ma już prawdziwej woli walki. Udało mu się przytłoczyć umysł Teridaxa, zabijając ich obu. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Teridax i inni Makuta nigdy nie zbuntowali się przeciwko Mata Nui. Teridax pomagał w dokończeniu misji Mata Nui'ego przez przejęcie Robota Wielkiego Ducha i pomocy Mata Nui'emu, znajdującemu się w drugim robocie. Oboje zreformowali planetę, a Teridax uwolnił mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran ze swojego ciała. Legenda Mata Nui Legenda Turaga mówi, że w czasie przed czasem, mroczny duch Makuta stał się zazdrosny o swojego brata Mata Nui i wysłał go w głęboki sen. Makuta opisywany był jako wirująca, rycząca bestia. Mówi się, że on, bądź to, może być wieloma rzeczami na raz. Gdy cień Makuty objął całą krainę, starożytne prawa Matoran zaczęły być zapominane. Matoranie Mata Nui tracili nadzieję i widok swych ideałów, gdy strażnicy Toa nie pojawiali się. Gdy Teridax mówił, że jest bratem Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, jest to jedynie w sensie współpracy pomiędzy nimi w jednym wspólnym celu, dosyć w tym samym znaczeniu jak Toa określają siebie braćmi i siostrami. Cechy i umiejętności Teridax miał bardzo różnorodną osobowość, sięgającą od arbitralnie okrutnego egzekutora do przebiegłego mistrza planu. Był socjopatyczny, arogancki, dumny i narcystyczny, chcąc pochwał i oddania, stając się zazdrosnym, gdy inni to otrzymują. Okazał się jednak być genialnym strategiem, planując każdą możliwość, nawet porażki. Teridax z łatwością kłamał i oszukiwał, manipulując innymi, namawiając ich do pomocy. Teridax był uznawany za jedną z najpotężniejszych istot Wszechświata Matoran. Miał spory zakres mocy, wszystkie z nich będące standardowe dla Makuta. Główną mocą Teridaxa była kontrola nad żywiołem Cienia. Mógł tworzyć podmuchy cienia i skryć obszary w płaszczu mroku. W dodatku do tego, Teridax posiadał również 42 moce Rahkshi i telepatię. Był również w stanie kontrolować Protodermis, co można zauważyć, gdy tworzył filary Protodermis ze Srebrnego Morza kiedy próbował powstrzymać Toa Metru. Teridax był biomechaniczny, ale, jak inni Makuta, ewoluował do formy energii i nie potrzebował już fizycznego ciała, chociaż zbroja pomagała utrzymać energię. Pancerz pozwalał mu zmieniać kształty i rosnąć w masie jeśli pochłaniał inne istoty. Czynił to przez wystrzelenie masywnej ręki cieni z ciała, aby chwyciła cel. Jednakże, nie był w stanie manipulować tym jak kończyną - gdy została wystrzelona, nie mógł przyzwać jej z powrotem, dopóki nie zyskała by czegoś w uścisku. Ponieważ zawierała jego energię, niebezpiecznym dla Teridaxa było pozwolenie na uszkodzenie zbroi. Pęknięcia mogły doprowadzić do wydzielenia się jego Antidermis. Jako wynik zostania zmiażdżonym przez bramę, zbroja Teridaxa została całkowicie zniszczona, a jego esencja uwolniona. W formie Antidermis, był w stanie jedynie używać swych mentalnych mocy (czytanie w myślach, iluzje, itd.), ale nie tych, do których potrzebował fizycznego ciała (na przykład Laserowy Wzrok, Rozpad). W tej formie, Teridax mógł przejąć roboty, bądź pozbawione ducha (lecz żywe) ciała. Teridax potrafił też stworzyć Kraata. Odrażające, ślimako-podobne kreatury tworzone były z jego własnej esencji i słuchały tylko jego woli. Przez zamoczenie Kraata w Zenergizowanym Protodermis, Teridax mógł również stworzyć Rahkshi; wtedy potrzebował innego Kraata tego samego rodzaju, aby mogło kontrolować Rahkshi. Ta umiejętność jest wspólna dla całego gatunku Makuta; jednakże, jako że odbiera za dużo energii, Teridax używa jej tylko w ostateczności. Jako Wielki Duch, jego moce zostały w sporej mierze wzmocnione, pozwalając mu manipulować żywiołami Wszechświata Matoran. Jednakże, stracił dostęp do niektórych z jego mocy, opartych w szczególności na ciele, na przykład zmiennokształtności. Maska i bronie Jedyną znaną bronią Teridaxa było jego Berło Ciemności, wielka zaostrzona buława, której czasami używał do przewodzenia swych mocy. Berło mogło być także użyte jako kij Kolhii, będąc w stanie trzymać kule cieni. W przebraniu Turagi Dume, Teridax nosił również laskę Turaga. Teridax nosił Kanohi Kraahkan, Wielką Maskę Cieni, która dawała użytkownikowi moce Cieni, potrafiła też zasiać nienawiść i gniew w innych, a także wyczuć moralną ciemność w istotach. Maska zmieniała kształt wraz z całym jego ciałem. Teridax uważał normalne Kanohi za będące pod nim, i był zbyt arogancki aby ich używać. Próbował kiedyś sam stworzyć maskę w przeszłości; jego próby zostały znalezione przez Toa Metru w grocie i, jak się okazało, próbował stworzyć Maskę Czasu. Miał też niewolników Bractwa Makuty, którzy robili dla niego maski. Kraahkan Teridaxa wpadła do Srebrnego Morza po tym jak Piraka próbowali ją ukraść, pozwalając Icaraxowi na odzyskanie jej i założenie. Teridax w pewnym momencie wykazał chęć odzyskania jej, ale była już zniszczona. Znane formy W związku ze swą zdolnością zmiany postaci, Teridax przybierał przeróżne formy. Ze względu na to, że składał się z Antidermis, posiadał możliwość przejmowania żywych (lecz pozbawionych "duszy") ciał. Informacje o zestawach Zestaw Teridaxa został wydany w późnej części 2003 roku pod nazwą "Makuta". Ten zestaw pokazuje formę Teridaxa, którą przyjął w ''Masce Światła. Zestaw "Makuta" może być połączony z zestawem Takanuvy do stworzenia Takutanuvy, albo z zestawami Takuy i Pewku oraz Jallera i Gukko do stworzenia Makuta Nui, przerażającej formy, która przyjął Teridax by wywoływać strach w sercach wrogów. Zestaw "Makuta" był później elementem komponentu zestawu Takutanuvy, któy zawierał ponadto specjalną Filmową Wersję Kraahkan. W 2004 roku, Teridax został wydany jako model kombineru zestawów Turagi Dume'a i Nivawka, Krekki oraz Nidhikiego, oraz jako zestaw specjalnej edycji promocyjnej, który zawierał wszystkie trzy powyższe. Model ten nazwano "Ultimate Dume". In 2004, Teridax was released as a combiner model of the Turaga Dume and Nivawk set, the Krekka set, and the Nidhiki set, and as a special edition promotional set which contained all three. This model was called "Ultimate Dume" and was a Toys "R" Us exclusive, containing 555 pieces. "Ultimate Dume" was the basis of the movie version of Teridax in Legends of Metru Nui, and came with a new Movie Edition Kraahkan. Turaga Dume, whom Teridax was impersonating, was also released in 2004. The robot Maxilos, possessed by Teridax, was released as a 256-piece set with its Energy Hound Spinax in summer of 2007. Quotes Pojawienia thumb|Teridax w filmie Legendy Metru Nui *''Władanie Cieni'' *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zaginionych'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 20: Walka w Powietrzu'' (Zamaskowany jako Dume) *''Komiks 21: Sny Ciemności'' (W wizji Vakamy) *''Przygody BIONICLE 4: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''Komiks 22.5'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku thumb|175px'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 9: W sieci Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 1: Podróż Toa'' *''Komiks 3: Triumf Toa'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty'' *''Komiks 12: Absolutna Potęga'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Podróż po Maski'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 13: Najazd Rahkshi!'' *''Komiks 14: W końcu -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła "Wersja nowel"'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 4: Pamięć Zła'' (Jako Antidermis)thumb|Teridax w formie Ultimate Dume *''Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 1: Czy wszechświat zginie?'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 5: W końcowej walce'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Inferno'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Sny o Zagładzie'' (Jako Maxilos) *''W Ciemności'' (Jako Maxilos) *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Komiks 12: Królestwo strachu'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Legendy BIONICLE 9: Mrok na Niebie'' *''Komiks 12.5'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Cienii'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (W Alternatywnym Wymiarze Królestwa) *''Mroczne Odbicie'' (W Lustrzanym Wymiarze) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem)thumb|236px *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' (Wspomniany) *''Mieszkańcy Mroku'' *''Komiks 15: Mata Nui Powstaje!'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Ostateczna Bitwa'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy'' (W kontrolowaniu Mata Nui) *''Oficjalny Przewodnik po świecie BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Bestie Rahi'' (Wspomniany)thumb|240px *''Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) *''Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy'' (bez podanego Imienia) Zobacz też *Teridax (Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia) *Galeria: Teridax Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Teridaxa (Formy Mrocznego Tytana) na LEGO.com Category:Voya Nui Category:Mahri Nui Category:Alternatywne Modele Category:Martwe Postacie Kategoria:Martwi Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mrok